Inefable
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Era tarde para echarme atrás, tal vez lo fuera desde la primera vez que sus lágrimas hicieron que dejase de mirar la pantalla de mi ordenador o desde que sus piernas se abrieron para mí." [Para CieloCriss por su cumpleaños]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic está dedicado a _CieloCriss_ por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

**Advertencias:** Más que insinuaciones subidas de tono. Creo que se consideraría _lime_. Ligeros toques surrealistas.

* * *

.

**Inefable**

.

―¿Desde cuándo bebes tanto? ―me preguntó Taichi recostándose en el sillón de mi despacho.

Removí mi vaso para que el hielo enfriase el whisky. El tintineo contra el cristal siempre me ha parecido hipnótico y me deleité en él unos instantes. Estábamos cómodos en la ligera penumbra que nos envolvía, solamente rota por la luz de la lámpara sobre mi escritorio. Me enderecé un poco para apoyar los codos en la mesa y miré a mi amigo por encima del vaso.

―Desde hace poco. Desde que lo necesito.

―Necesitar... Bah, eso es muy relativo. Los problemas no cambian porque te ahogues en alcohol, te lo digo por experiencia. ―Dio un trago largo y acabó el contenido de su copa. Se levantó para ponerse otra sin pedir permiso, pero no me importó. Se extrañaba de que yo bebiera tanto, él siempre fue un maestro en ello―. De todas maneras debe pasarte algo realmente grave para que estés así.

―Depende de lo que entiendas por grave.

―Supongo que eso es según la persona, pero viniendo de ti todo lo es. Nunca has sabido llevar cualquier problema que no tenga que ver con dígitos u ordenadores. ¿De qué querías hablar, Koushiro?

Me froté un ojo mientras intentaba poner en orden mis ideas. Se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, sabía quién era. Le dije que pasara y una pequeña cabeza pelirroja se asomó con cierta timidez.

―Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás? ―preguntó Tai con cariño mientras le revolvía el pelo a mi hija―. ¿Qué tal en la escuela?

―Muy bien ―respondió ella sonriendo un poco―. Voy a dormir, venía a daros las buenas noches.

Le abrí los brazos y dio la vuelta al escritorio para alcanzarme. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo uno a ella en la frente. Sonreí mientras veía cómo se despedía de su "tío" y él volvía a desordenarle el cabello.

Cuando la puerta se cerró nos sumimos en un largo silencio. Era denso, pesado y demasiado lleno. Muchos pensamientos complicados surcaban el aire entre nosotros y no conseguía alcanzar ninguno antes de que terminasen, solo servían para confundirme más. Me acabé el contenido del vaso y me serví más whisky, como si por mis venas discurriese el alcohol y lo necesitase para vivir. Últimamente era así.

―Voy a divorciarme ―anuncié de sopetón.

Miré atentamente a Taichi. Él se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y volver a beber.

―Lo imaginaba.

―No, no es lo que crees. Todavía no he hablado con mi mujer. Pero sé que tengo que hacerlo.

―¿Qué ha cambiado para que sientas que ya no estás bien en tu matrimonio? ―me preguntó, removiendo el hielo de su copa.

Volví a perderme en ese sonido. También escuché un par de coches pasando por la calle. Imaginé que los observaba desde la ventana que había detrás de mí y casi lo sentí real. Podía ver sus matrículas extranjeras, sus colores azul y negro, sus luces rompiendo la oscuridad que los rodeaba como si fueran una herida luminosa abierta en ninguna parte. Pero no era cierto. El ruido que producían sus motores y las ruedas contra el asfalto era lo único verdadero.

Me puse de pie, caminé hasta la estantería y encendí el reproductor de música. Puse una emisora al azar, bajé el volumen un poco para que no molestase a mi hija y volví a sentarme. No quería que mi esposa nos escuchase, no eran maneras de enterarse de aquello. Aunque ella no era de las que espiaba. Demasiado correcta para eso.

No reconocí la melodía, lo cual es lógico porque nunca he sabido nada de música. Era rock de la vieja escuela, al menos es lo que diría Yamato ante ese estilo de música.

―Tal vez el problema sea que nada ha cambiado, que siempre ha sido así.

Volví a quedarme en silencio, Tai no interrumpió mis pensamientos y esperó con paciencia a que continuase. El hielo de mi vaso empezaba a derretirse y él líquido cambiaba ligeramente de tonalidad. Habría podido quedarme perdido en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba aquella charla.

―Hace un tiempo, tres meses más o menos, que me di cuenta. No sé explicarlo, es raro todo.

―Define raro ―me pidió mientras cambiaba de postura.

―No se puede definir. Por eso es raro. _Inefable_, si lo prefieres.

―¿Que significa inefable?

―Pues que no se puede definir con palabras.

Empezó a llover en ese justo instante. Así, de pronto. No había caído una llovizna que fuese aumentando de intensidad, sino que parecía que las nubes habían decidido de pronto que estaban cansadas y habían reventado. Las gotas golpeaban contra la ventana a mi espalda, así que también debía hacer un fuerte viento. Lo escuché soplar en ese instante, como si lo hubiera invocado.

―Entonces, la palabra inefable no es inefable, ¿no?

―No. No lo es.

Asintió con la cabeza un poco. Pestañeó repetidamente, como si intentase asimilar una información nueva de vital importancia. No creo que se debiera a aquella palabra que no estaba en su vocabulario.

La música acompañó el sonido de la lluvia, creando una extraña atmósfera que se mezclaba con el olor a whisky. Me pareció que faltaba un puro y una chimenea, como en esas películas antiguas. También un sillón orejero, una alfombra ante el fuego y un perro durmiendo plácidamente sobre ella. Casi pude imaginarme allí. En esa realidad en la que existían el humo y el antiguo asiento yo no me sentía raro. Solamente me limitaba a vivir bebiendo y fumando. Si hubiera podido meterme en ese mundo lo habría hecho.

―Tengo una sensación desde hace tres meses. ―Volví a empezar a explicarme mientras las manos me sudaban un poco, ni por el calor ni porque estuviera nervioso, simplemente porque sí―. Me persigue cada día. Es como si a ratos me fuera a asfixiar, como si unas manos invisibles me atravesaran y oprimieran mi tráquea con indiferencia.

―¿Con indiferencia?

―Sí. No creo que sea con odio o furia, simplemente vienen y se van como si esa fuera su función. Otras veces es una extraña corriente eléctrica la que me atraviesa. Siempre desde las puntas de los dedos del pie izquierda hasta las de los dedos de la mano derecha. Nunca en otra dirección, con la misma intensidad cada vez.

»Al principio no le di importancia a nada de esto. Es decir, ¿qué hay de malo en sentir que te falta el aire de vez en cuando? Tampoco era nada grave. Pero al empezar a persistir decidí ir al médico. No se lo he contado a nadie, ni a mi mujer, porque no quería preocuparla. Bueno, si tengo que ser sincero también hay otra razón. Cada vez que sufro uno de esos episodios, un par de veces al día cada una de las sensaciones y siempre a horas distintas, noto que me alejo. Me alejo de esta realidad en la que vivo, de este mundo en el que he renunciado a muchas cosas y he ganado otras. Es como si me absorbiera una posibilidad lejana que el azar está cansado de haber dejado de lado. A veces creo que las manos que me oprimen son las mías, o las que podría haber tenido.

»Los médicos no saben lo que tengo. Me hicieron muchas pruebas e incluso me mandaron a otros especialistas para pedir segundas opiniones. Me ausentaba tanto de casa sin explicaciones buenas que todos creían que tenía una amante. Me pareció que si la hubiera tenido todo sería más fácil. Al final dijeron que debe ser algo psicológico, algo que mi cabeza produce de forma involuntaria. Hablaron mucho de esquizofrenia y yo ya no sé si puede ser cierto o no.

El teléfono de Taichi sonó pero él se limitó a silenciarlo. Volvió a cambiar de postura y me pregunté si ese sillón era incómodo, porque yo siempre usaba el mismo. Bebió como si estuviera muy sediento. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí. No había nerviosismo o preocupación en ellos. Parecía casi como si hubiera esperado que aquello fuera así.

―He oído decir muchas veces que los locos no se plantean si lo son ―me dijo rascándose con seriedad una picadura que tenía en el brazo, como si fuera un gesto muy estudiado en lugar de algo espontáneo.

―Sí. Yo también. Pero si descarto del todo esa posibilidad puedo estar arrastrándome a ello. Quiero decir, negando rotundamente que pueda haber un desorden en mi cabeza hago efectivo el pensamiento de que la negación puede deberse a esa verdadera existencia. Por eso sigo planteándomelo.

―Has dicho que te pasa esto desde hace tres meses. ¿Viviste algo diferente en el momento en el que empezó? ¿Cambió algo a tu alrededor?

Había escuchado esa pregunta de parte de muchos médicos y psicólogos. Mi respuesta siempre fue un rotundo "no". Estaba convencido de que no era así. Pero ese día me había dado cuenta de que me mentía a mí mismo. Había olvidado que pasó algo justo antes de que todo empezara. Una cosa tan inofensiva y tonta que apenas merecía la pena recordarla, pero Tai había hecho que lo hiciera con la charla trivial por teléfono. Después le pedí que nos viéramos esa noche, necesitaba sincerarme con alguien por lo que acababa de descubrir.

―Pensaba que no. Pero hoy creo que sí ―respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza y estudiaba con cuidado el color de la madera de la mesa, nunca había percibido que había dos tonos distintos de marrón.

―¿El qué?

―Fue una tontería. Llevé a mi hija al colegio, había una función de teatro a la que no iba a poder asistir así que le pedí a la profesora que me diese una copia de la grabación. Entonces una niña se acercó para pedirle que le ayudase a ponerse bien un sombrero. Era rosa, un rosa muy chillón, con grandes alas. Una imagen apareció en mi cabeza, un recuerdo que ya había enterrado tiempo atrás. No era el mismo tipo de sombrero ni el mismo color, pero hizo que me acordase del que tenía Mimi de pequeña.

―Y cuando te he dicho por teléfono esta mañana que me la he encontrado y me ha dicho que le apetece que nos volvamos a reunir todos... ¿He hecho que lo recuerdes?

―Sí. O sea, ese día lo olvidé por completo. No he vuelto a pensar en ello hasta que me la has nombrado hoy.

―¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te pasa? ―me preguntó confundido―. En especial si lo habías olvidado.

―Creo que todo. Es raro. Inefable. Pero sé que es así.

Me miró en silencio. Dejé que reflexionara sobre lo que le había confesado. Fui al baño y volví, cuando me senté de nuevo en mi asiento todavía notaba el tacto suave de las toallas recién lavadas que había en el servicio. Me había encontrado a mi mujer en el pasillo y me sonrió mientras me decía que se iba a dormir. Solo acerté a darle un beso en la mejilla porque me sentía un mentiroso con nada más. Vi que me miraba con tristeza pero no pude sentirme mal. No era mi culpa. De haber podido elegir, habría escogido la vida tranquila que había llevado hasta entonces.

―Creo que tienes dos opciones ―me dijo Taichi mirándome con seriedad―. Una es vivir con esto. Acostumbrarte a esas sensaciones o esperar a que remitan, ir a ver a más especialistas para que miren si tienes algo desordenado en la cabeza, aunque no lo creo. Ver a tu hija crecer y envejecer junto a tu mujer, a la que querías muchísimo hasta hace tres meses.

―¿Cuál es la otra opción?

―Ir a verla.

―¿A quién?

―No te hagas el tonto, Koushiro. Sabes a quién me refiero. Si algo dentro de ti te está insistiendo tanto será porque ha quedado un capítulo abierto en tu pasado. Puede que sea hora de cerrarlo.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Sí, yo también lo había pensado. Podía preguntarme por qué aquello había cambiado todos los años de olvido que llevaba en las espaldas, pero no quería reconocerme la razón. Y es que, recordar a Mimi cuando todavía no era destructiva había removido todo en mi interior.

El agua seguía cayendo sin descanso y sentía que me inundaba la mente haciendo que me costara salir a flote entre tantos pensamientos, entre tantas sensaciones contradictorias. Me recosté en el respaldo y suspiré con pesadez. Creí que estaría mejor después de hablarlo pero parecía que el peso se había hecho mayor en lugar de desaparecer.

―No puedo. ―Lo dije en un susurro tan bajo que no supe si mi amigo podía haberlo escuchado―. No puedo. ―Repetí esas dos palabras varias veces más en mi cabeza para intentar entender todo lo que implicaban, di un par de golpes con el pie en el suelo, como si me impacientara de mí mismo―. No soy tan valiente. Y tampoco soy tan cobarde. Tendría que ser uno de los dos al extremo para poder mirarle a la cara.

―No todo tiene que ser extremo, hay términos medios ―replicó Tai con una intensa mirada.

―Todo yo soy un término medio. Por eso no puedo. Nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para luchar por lo que quería. Nunca fui lo suficientemente cobarde como para no intentar vivir sin ella.

Mi amigo suspiró. Me pareció mucho más viejo que de costumbre y me pregunté si yo tenía tantas arrugas en el ceño como él cuando lo fruncía. El tiempo había pasado, lo había arrastrado todo a su paso, incluida la vitalidad que tuvimos antaño. Ya no me sentía como ese chico que resolvía los enigmas cuando estábamos atrapados en el mundo digital. Solo era un adulto que ya no podía aprender a soñar.

Taichi se fue. Le acompañé a la puerta y después me quedé durante una hora entera escuchando la lluvia caer. Bebí más y acabé por vomitar. Cuando me metí en la cama intenté no despertar a mi esposa. Supe por el ritmo de su respiración que fingía dormir y yo fingí que no me di cuenta. Como cada noche desde tres meses atrás. Como cada día desde que no podía dejar de beber para intentar olvidar incluso antes de recordar.

Esa noche soñé y en mis sueños encontré lo que intentaba evitar, lo que no quería revivir. Me sumí en un estado de letargo, mientras mi conciencia intentaba que me despertara y yo me deleitaba entre los sufrimientos pasados.

En mi mundo onírico una neblina me rodeaba y me llevaba a caminar entre viejas memorias que había intentado borrar. Dejé de luchar por escapar cuando ella apareció. Mimi no era más que una niña y me despertó la ternura de los primeros años, esa que se perdió con el tiempo. La vi llorar, la escuché gritarme por no hacerle caso, presencié su regreso con el pelo de su color favorito plagado de estrellas. Los primeros momentos que no eran amargos, cuando no ponía nombre a nada que no comprendiera y no le prestaba atención. Crecer es más duro de lo que nos dicen.

La niebla me envolvió, se metió por mi nariz y mis oídos hasta llegar a mis entrañas y las acarició con mimo. Pensé que acabarían por salir de mí pero estaba equivocado. Nuevos recuerdos me alcanzaron.

La dura adolescencia me rodeó. El sabor del primer alcohol que ingerí en casa de Yamato, cuando su padre no estaba, el olor del vómito que echó Jou con apenas unos tragos. Sabía que le seguiría poco después si no me controlaba. Todo me daba vueltas y seguía sin entender qué había de divertido en aquello. Me hice preguntas que creía que eran en voz baja pero todos las escuchaban. Me llamaron filósofo mientras Sora murmuraba deprimida en un rincón y Taichi cantaba a pleno pulmón. Mi primera borrachera fue junto a ellos, aunque mis amigos llevaban años teniendo las suyas propias, pero eso no me unió a ellos más. Fue la fisura que me hubiera gustado que jamás llegara.

En las películas suele haber chicos que se aprovechan cuando vulnerables féminas lloran o se emborrachan demasiado para controlar sus hormonas, siempre había creído que eran débiles y había que cuidarlas. Ese día cambié de opinión. Porque mientras Mimi me pasaba un chupito tras otro, yo me preguntaba qué pretendía. Era demasiado insistente como para que me negara. Y cuando llegué a mi límite, me cogió la mano para sacarme de allí, alegando que sería mejor que me acompañara a casa porque ella había bebido poco. Todos estaban demasiado alcoholizados como para replicar nada.

Recuerdo sus pasos apresurados, sin soltar todavía mi mano. Mis ojos iban todo el tiempo a su pulsera de pequeñas piedras de colores.

Rojo. Amarillo. Azul. Verde. Rosa. Morado. Y vuelta a empezar.

Me perdí todo el camino, andando de forma automática hacia donde ella me llevaba, sin dejar de observar esas tonalidades que parecían adquirir fuerza con cada paso. Notaba una fresca brisa revolviéndome el pelo que no sabía si era real y un ardor terrible en la garganta. Mi estómago tampoco estaba pasando por su mejor momento, pero parecía que aguantaría.

El eco que repetía nuestros pasos fue lo que llamó mi atención de pronto. Seguíamos dentro del edifico de Yamato aunque me pareciera que habían pasado horas. Subíamos por las escaleras sin detenernos, aunque no sabía hacia dónde me llevaba. No me quejé. Me gustaba cómo se apretaban sus dedos a los míos. Llegamos al final del recorrido y nos encontramos una puerta hacia la azotea. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo. Miró hacia detrás, en la penumbra que envolvía las escaleras que iban a los pisos con viviendas. Después me hizo sentarme.

―No es el mejor sitio del mundo ―me dijo―, pero tengo ganas de hacer algo.

Se sentó a mi lado y me besó. Mis hormonas revolucionadas por la bebida y por su escote tan cercano hicieron lo que yo no me habría atrevido. Una mano se perdió debajo de su camiseta, otra acarició su pierna levantando su falda. Mimi se enderezó haciendo que me asustara, pensando que me había sobrepasado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Se sentó sobre mí y su cuerpo despertó del todo al mío.

Sus bragas, que todavía tenían dibujos de gatos envueltos en un ligero encaje, me recordaron vagamente que no éramos aún adultos. Lo olvidé pronto cuando su mano se perdió dentro de mis calzoncillos grises.

Se llevó mi virginidad en aquel portal que hacía retumbar nuestros jadeos ahogados, mientras el suelo enfriaba mi trasero y las manos de ella hacían que me ardiera la piel.

Cuando acabamos mi respiración era entrecortada y la suya se llenó de suspiros. Nos vestimos y apoyamos la espalda en la pared, con las manos entrelazadas. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y rio ligeramente.

―Quería ser parte de tus primeras experiencias, ¿sabes? El viaje al digimundo, la graduación, la borrachera... _Tu primera vez_. No lo había pensado hasta que no te he visto dar el primer trago. Le he dado demasiadas vueltas como para contenerme.

―¿Tú ya lo habías hecho? ―Tenía que preguntarlo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

―Claro. ―Su tono me dijo que era obvio―. He tenido dos novios formales. Alguno más que no llegó a nada tan serio.

Se levantó, alisó su falda y me tendió una mano. Cuando casi llegamos a mi casa vomité en un arbusto cercano, me dio unas palmadas de consuelo. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa en sus ojos de que aquello se repetiría.

Y así fue. Nos acostamos juntos dos veces más. Todas en esas vacaciones navideñas.

La siguiente fue en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Sus padres habían ido a visitar a alguien y ella fingió estar enferma. Me llamó y yo, como un perro faldero, acudí a su encuentro. Esa vez fue diferente, no sabría decir si mejor o peor. Le acaricié con cuidado el cuerpo entero, me besó con cariño todo el pecho. Fuimos menos apasionados pero más tiernos. Al acabar creí que algo cambiaría pero me equivoqué. Me pidió que me marchara y fingimos que no pasaba nada cuando nos vimos al quedar con los demás. Pensé que había hecho algo mal y se había arrepentido.

La última vez fue el día anterior a su vuelta a Estados Unidos. Estábamos con nuestros amigos en el cine, se sentó a mi lado y fingí ignorarla pero no lo conseguí. A mitad de la película, en un momento que la pantalla quedó en negro, su mano rozó parte de mi anatomía que no debería. Bastó con eso para que pasara el resto completamente nervioso. Al terminar me pidió que la acompañara a su hotel para no ir sola y los demás se fueron por otro camino. Esperó a perderlos de vista para arrastrarme a un baño de minusválidos y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Lo hicimos de nuevo. Llevaba otra vez esa pulsera de piedras brillantes. Vi los colores subir y bajar en una danza que parecía no tener fin pero acabó demasiado rápido para los dos, aunque quedásemos satisfechos.

―Quería hacerlo una última vez. Se te da bien. O puede que sea que tenemos química. Me siento orgullosa de ser tu maestra en esto.

La miré sin saber qué decir. Me sentía utilizado pero no por ello estaba enfadado. Me hubiera gustado que me utilizara más veces.

Al día siguiente fuimos a despedirla al aeropuerto. Cuando me abrazó me entró un calor extraño. Pegó su boca a mi oído y me susurró para que nadie más nos escuchase.

―Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Siempre serás especial para mí.

Esas palabras en ese momento me gustaron. Después las sentí una maldición, sobre todo cuando un mes después Sora me contó que Mimi había vuelto con su exnovio.

La neblina seguía apretándome hasta el punto de que tenía ganas de llorar. El mundo nebuloso de los sueños era demasiado pesado para mi pobre y cansada mente. Mi conciencia batalló toda la noche para intentar sacarme de él, para que escapara de mi tortura eterna, esa que creía haber olvidado.

Al despertarme por la mañana lo veía todo diferente. Como si la noche escondiera secretos que la luz del día desvelaba, rescoldos de viejos amores que no llegaron a serlo, esquinas con las que golpearme si intentaba avanzar en la dirección que fuera. Lo más sencillo era mantenerme quieto.

El punzante dolor de mi cabeza no me molestó. Hacía que me sintiera real, como con los pies en la tierra. Si me aferraba a él podía imaginar mi corazón bombeando y mis pulmones llenándose de aire. Yo existía en este mundo, por mucho que prefiriera el de la chimenea y el humo del puro en el sillón orejero.

Mientras me duchaba llegó la sensación de asfixia. Me convulsioné sin que sirviera para nada. Aunque supiera que iba a sobrevivir siempre sentía pánico de que aquella vez fuera diferente, no estaba preparado para que acabase mi vida. Paró un minuto después.

Llevé a mi hija al colegio en una especie de trance. La dejé en la puerta y al ver a su profesora casi esperé que se acercara una pequeña Mimi pidiéndole que le pusiera bien su sombrero rosa de vaquera.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no llevaba ese sombrero. Tanto como el que hacía que habíamos crecido.

Volví a entrar en el coche y conduje otra vez sin darme cuenta. Los carteles pasaban a mi lado en un torbellino de colores y símbolos que había dejado de entender. Los semáforos se ponían en rojo y verde mientras yo aceleraba o frenaba. El hipnótico ámbar me mantuvo quieto unos instantes, los suficientes para que el conductor del autobús detrás de mí se impacientase e hiciera sonar el claxon. Una paloma voló demasiado cerca de la luna de mi vehículo, el estúpido pájaro no sabía la suerte que había tenido. Mientras calles y más calles pasaban a mi lado sentía que yo era el que estaba quieto y la ciudad se movía hasta dejarme donde quería.

Reconocí de pronto el lugar en el que estaba. Aparqué el coche y apreté con fuerza el volante. Mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre él y respiré acompasadamente, diciéndome que aquello era una tontería.

Dos horas más tarde seguía diciéndome lo mismo, pero continuaba allí. Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Con el pelo más corto que la última vez que coincidimos, consultando un recibo de la compra y llevando un bolsa de papel marrón. Me pareció que sus tacones bajos no le iban bien, en su día me había acostumbrado a verla sobre centímetros y centímetros que hacían que me acomplejara por mi reducida estatura. Su falda ondeaba con cada paso, su chaqueta se ajustaba a su cintura y me perdí entre todas esas curvas. Demasiadas para mí, siempre he sido más de ir por carreteras rectas de un solo sentido. No te mareas y no te pierdes, esa es la ventaja, aunque el viaje sea menos emocionante.

Mimi levantó la cabeza al llegar al portal frente al que estaba aparcado mi coche, y yo en él. Mi corazón dio un vuelco que no sentía desde mi más tierna adolescencia. Tal vez "tierna" no sea la palabra para definirla.

Rebuscó en un pequeño bolso y tardó más de lo normal en encontrar las llaves. Sacó un gran manojo con varios llaveros estrafalarios y se perdió en el interior del portal. Era un edificio de apartamentos bastante lujosos. El cielo algo nublado se reflejaba en las ventanas y me cegaba un poco. Ella no me había visto y me sentí aliviado, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba desencantado.

Sabía dónde vivía porque unos años atrás había ido a la "fiesta" que hizo para inaugurarla. Mi cuerpo me había llevado hasta allí sin preguntar, tal vez haciendo caso a impulsos que no controlaba. Los mismos que me guiaron para salir del coche y caminar hasta su portal.

Un anciano cruzó la puerta y me la sostuvo para que entrara, yo no quise mirarle a los ojos al darle las gracias, como si fuera un ladrón que intenta pasar desapercibido.

Un golpe. Otro más. Sentí los nudillos fríos en el punto exacto con el que había llamado a su puerta. Ese rectángulo de madera que me separaba de algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Era tarde para echarme atrás, tal vez lo fuera desde la primera vez que sus lágrimas hicieron que dejase de mirar la pantalla de mi ordenador o desde que sus piernas se abrieron para mí.

Ver sus ojos después de tanto tiempo me abrumó.

―¿Koushiro? ―Me miró confundida pero enseguida sonrió―. ¡Koushiro! ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, pasa.

Me condujo hasta el salón y me trajo un té. Yo lo dejé sobre la mesa porque no tenía ganas de beber nada. El vapor que desprendía la taza ondeaba y creaba una pantalla entre ella y yo.

―¡Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a verme! ―No sabía si lo decía por cumplir, sabe cómo quedar bien con la gente―. No nos veíamos desde... ¿cuándo? ¿Hace casi un año en la última reunión? No te vi en el nacimiento del hijo pequeño de Miyako y Ken, así que sí debe hacer casi un año. Cuando llegue agosto. Qué recuerdos me trae siempre esta época...

Su charla hizo que me perdiera, no recordaba por qué había llegado hasta allí ni qué pretendía con aquella visita.

Me desesperé ligeramente al notar que la sensación de la corriente eléctrica comenzaba. Me ascendió por la pierna izquierda y yo traté de no hacer ningún aspaviento, pero no pude evitar agitarme un poco y cerrar los ojos. Sentí que el sofá en el que me sentaba se hundía a mi lado. Su mano acarició la mía mientras la sensación llegaba a ella. No supe si acabó por su contacto o porque ya la tortura debía finalizar, pero no pude prestar atención a nada de eso cuando la miré a los ojos.

―Hace mucho más tiempo que no nos vemos _de verdad_ ―dije casi sin pensar―. Hace años que no hablamos a solas, que no nos miramos apenas, que no somos amigos.

Vi entendimiento en su mirada. Se mantuvo callada unos instantes mientras algún aparato pitaba en la casa, supuse que una lavadora.

―Sé a cuándo te refieres. He pensando en ello muchas veces.

No me esperaba que esas palabras hicieran que se acercase a mí. Como aquella lejana vez, su boca se hizo posesión de la mía. Quise apartarme, algo en el fondo de mi cabeza a lo que se suele llamar conciencia me dijo que me alejara y volviera a mi casa. No pude hacerlo. Estaba en el único lugar donde podía estar.

Devolví el beso de forma voraz, como si necesitase beber de ella para seguir existiendo. Ello provocó que se pusiera nerviosa. Se levantó del sofá y creí que me echaría de su casa. Pero, como siempre, se encargó de sorprenderme.

Dejó caer al suelo su ropa. Sus bragas negras hechas casi por entero de encaje me hicieron saber que ya éramos adultos, eché de menos los gatos. Los olvidé cuando la prenda también cayó al suelo y me dejó ver su cuerpo.

No sé cómo acabó mi ropa desparramada por el sofá, solo recuerdo que de pronto Mimi estaba sentada sobre mí como en los viejos tiempos y me clavaba el botón de mi camisa en la espalda aunque no era apenas consciente de ello.

Nos movíamos casi con desesperación, como si el otro fuera a desaparecer, como si lleváramos anhelando aquello mucho tiempo. En mi caso era así. La apreté contra mí todo lo que pude, deseando que pudiéramos tocarnos aún más. Sentí en un momento como si me hubiera librado de mi cuerpo y despojado a ella del suyo, como si nuestras esencias se hubieran enganchado y batallaran juntas por alcanzar el final de una historia que no se podía reescribir.

La tumbé con brusquedad contra el sofá, la oí gemir cuando ello hizo que nuestro contacto fuera más profundo. Me moví con rapidez sin poder evitar que se me escapasen algunos sonidos roncos, creando una extraña melodía cuando se mezclaban con sus agudos gritos y sus suspiros.

Acabó primero. Un par de minutos después la acompañé.

Sentí que derramaba toda la extraña situación que me había acompañado los últimos meses. Ya no volvería a asfixiarme ni a recorrerme la corriente eléctrica. No podía explicar por qué lo sabía, pero era así. No podía entender por qué ella era el remedio, o tal vez fue la maldición de la que acababa de librarme. No podía saber por qué Mimi había marcado tanto en mi vida a pesar de lo mucho que me hizo sufrir, puede que siempre haya sido masoquista.

Me dejé caer sobre ella. Los dos sudábamos y estábamos demasiado cansados como para movernos. Estuvimos callados hasta que un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza.

―Voy a divorciarme de mi mujer.

No sentí que se tensara o se moviera de ninguna manera ante mi declaración. Su respiración continuó acompasada y casi me pregunté si me había escuchado, porque tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y no podía verle el rostro.

―Yo voy a celebrar una tercera luna de miel con mi marido. Nuestro hijo viene así que será más bien un viaje familiar.

Tragué saliva porque sentía la garganta seca. Respiré hondo y me acomodé mejor, sin querer separarme de su cuerpo desnudo. Sentía que en cuanto lo hiciera dejaría de pertenecerme.

―Estoy felizmente casada ―me susurró, como si fueran palabras románticas―. Quiero a mi marido. Vivimos bien, tenemos dinero y un encanto de primogénito. Estamos pensando en tener otro hijo.

Acarició mi pelo y yo su cintura, que seguía tan curva y suave como antaño. Se escuchó el timbre del piso de al lado, unos pasos en el de arriba y muebles arrastrándose en el de abajo. Era como si el edifico entero se hubiera mantenido quieto aguardando a escuchar nuestro encuentro furtivo y su declaración y ya retomasen su día a día.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―Porque siempre voy a querer ser parte de tus primeras experiencias, Koushiro. El viaje al digimundo, la graduación, la borrachera, tu primera vez... _Tu primera infidelidad_. No lo había pensado hasta que no te he visto en mi puerta.

―¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? ―Sentí que podía volver al pasado con aquella conversación, pero no en un momento que me hubiera gustado. De haber podido elegir retrocedería a cuando éramos niños inocentes, antes de que el tiempo nos robara los ratos de juegos en el digimundo para sustituirlos por otros más carnales que acababan con mi corazón solitario.

―No. ―De nuevo su tono dejaba claro que era obvio, me gustó saberlo―. No soy de esa clase de mujeres. Tú eres una excepción.

―Al menos he podido ser parte de una de tus primeras experiencias.

―La primera y la última ―me susurró en el oído al incorporarse.

Nos vestimos en silencio. El té había quedado olvidado y frío, como nuestros cuerpos después de aquella charla. Le ayudé a recoger, dejamos todo en la cocina que compartía con su familia y borramos las huellas de nuestro encuentro prohibido. La lluvia empezó a caer, tan de golpe como la noche anterior cuando estaba charlando con Taichi. Imaginé que era un líquido mágico que haría que las cosas sembradas acabaran recogiéndose, muchas desgracias caerían sobre Mimi de ser así y yo me encargaría de recoger sus trozos. No me podría desprender nunca de la dependencia de ella que tenía. Un drogadicto sin droga, eso había sido todos aquellos años.

Me acompañó a la puerta y la abrió. Yo la cerré porque no quería que nos escuchasen sus vecinos.

―Podrías haber sido parte de muchas otras primeras experiencias, ¿sabes? ―le dije mientras la miraba fijamente―. Podrías haber estado en el primer premio que me entregaron, en mi primer día de trabajo, en mi primera boda, en el nacimiento de mi primer hijo. Podrías haber sido muchas cosas si hubieras actuado de otra manera.

No me importó ver algunas lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos. Sé que no eran de arrepentimiento sino de pena. Siempre le di mucha lástima, demasiada. Casi tanta como me daba ella a mí con su mundo tambaleante lleno de mentiras de colores brillantes.

―Sigues siendo especial para mí, Kou ―me confesó―. Sigo queriéndote.

―Lo peor es que sé que es verdad. Pero también es cierto que yo siempre te he querido más a ti.

―Sí.

La besé. Pensé que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Ella me devolvió el beso con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió su mirada tenía la promesa de que aquello no se repetiría. Pero Mimi nunca había sabido cumplir demasiado bien lo que prometía. Y nadie conocía sus debilidades y su lado oscuro tan bien como yo.

Aquella vez fui yo el que le prometí silenciosamente que volvería a buscarla. Casi me pareció ver esperanza en sus ojos._ Casi._

_._

* * *

_¿Fin?_ De momento al menos sí, puede que más adelante me anime a seguir.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, he intentado darle toques de Murakami porque le encanta a CieloCriss, también la ambientación post-epílogo. Espero que haya gustado a la cumpleañera y que cumpla muchos más. Sabe ya que la admiro mucho, no hace falta que le repita el porqué.

¡Felicidades de nuevo!


End file.
